


Lost

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: spoilers for season 5Prompt:  Haiku - Any, Any, love in a dark time





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for season 5
> 
> Prompt: Haiku - Any, Any, love in a dark time

He had never said:  
'I love you' and he never would  
get a chance again.

Much too afraid of  
this new and scary feeling  
he had denied it.

Had avoided it  
to be together with her.  
To enjoy her smile

her voice, her gestures.  
Green-brown eyes, so beautiful.  
Lips so warm and soft.

Daryl swallowed hard,  
couldn't fight his tears for longer.  
The angel was gone.

All she left behind  
was a huge, dark emptiness.  
He was lost forever.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fic_promptly (DW)
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
